The advent of "micro" irrigation systems (e.g., rated at from 2.0 gph to 60.0 gph) for garden and related agricultural uses has given rise to the need for a flow control valve that will communicate a near constant flow rate to a water distributing device, such as a mini sprayer. Systems of this type include a main water line composed of a plastic tube and a series of spaced smaller plastic tubes or branch lines interconnected between the main water line and each water distributing device. In addition to the problem of not providing a substantially constant flow rate of water to the distributing devices, systems of this type are prone to clogging.
Various pressure-compensating flow control valves have been proposed for solving the above enumerated problems in the field of irrigation, such as for drip or trickle irrigation systems. For example, Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,022 discloses various embodiments of a self-flushing and pressure compensating irrigation valve that will function to maintain a predetermined near constant flow rate of water at the outlets of an irrigation system in response to fluctuations of main line water pressure. Although valves of this type work quite well for drip or trickle type irrigation systems, there is a further need for providing a similar valve for irrigation systems wherein water is periodically communicated to water distributing devices, such as mini sprayers having flow rates in the range of from 2 gph to 60 gph.